


The Art of Compromise

by lasairfhiona



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint realize that there are compromises to be made in order to have the perfect first Christmas together.</p><p>For florahart for the Clint/Coulson holiday exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Compromise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florahart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/gifts).



Phil was fixing their morning coffee and smiled as he felt Clint wrap his arms around his waist and kiss his neck. Turning in Clint's embrace, he gave his lover a quick kiss then slipped out of Clint's arms so they wouldn't get too 'involved' and be late for their lunch meeting with his new team. That is something he would never live down, especially from Skye, who seemed to be the only one who wasn't intimidated by his persona.

"So what are we going to do about Christmas?" Phil asked grabbing his cup of coffee before Clint could steal it. 

"What do you mean?"

"Well my team has the holidays off unless a major crises occurs and we're needed. Plus it's our first Christmas as a couple," Phil pointed out as he waited for Clint to join him at the table with his mug of coffee. 

Dropping into his chair, Clint smiled. "Like a real Christmas, tree and all?"

"Yes. Tree, decorations and all," Phil answered smiling at the look of glee on Clint's face. They were usually the ones who worked through Christmas so those with families could be assured to be home. 

"Sweet," Clint said with a grin, taking a sip of his coffee.

xxxxx

Phil sat back and watched as his team interacted with Clint. Fitz and Simmons in part gushed over the fact Clint knew Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. He traded eye rolls with Melinda when Grant and Clint started poking each other about who was the better sniper. But it was Skye who surprised him, grilling Clint about his intentions until she was convinced Clint was utterly devoted to him.  If he had any hesitation about where Skye's loyalty lay, he didn't by the time they were finishing their lunch. He wondered it anyone saw the similarity between her and Clint besides him. 

"So do you have any plans for Christmas since we're off for the holidays?" Skye asked.

 "We're going to have a quiet Christmas at home," Phil answered.

"How nice," Skye said then continued, "you're going to have a tree right? Let me guess, artificial tree with color coordinated ornaments all perfectly spaced with a shiny star at the top."

"Hell no," Coulson said with a laugh at the same time Clint answered, "Damn straight."

Skye looked between the two of them and with a cautious smile and commented, "Clearly you have a few things to work out."

Phil gave her a half smile, "Clearly," he said, glancing at Clint.

"Well hey, if anyone can work it out, it's you A.C. you're a master negotiator."

Phil smiled and he privately hoped Skye's faith in him wasn't misplaced. Judging by the tension he could see in Clint's shoulders and the way he sat, he wasn't so sure. 

xxxxx

Phil was glad they decided to walk back to their apartment. He wasn't so sure being cooped up in a cab with Clint was a good idea. They were part way through the park when he finally said, "So about the Christmas tree," he started, broaching the subject that had been the elephant in the room for the rest of the lunch with his team. 

"What about it?" 

"We obviously have different ideas about what we want in a tree. We should probably talk about it and make some kind of compromise," Phil said as he touched Clint's arm and pointed to a bench near a frozen pond.

Clint, still scowling, nodded and headed toward the bench.  Dusting off the snow, he sat down. "The last thing I want for our tree is a half dead tree with its needles falling off and stupid handmade ornaments and garland. I grew up with that and I swore when I left the circus that when I had a tree of my own it would be a nice tree, sparking ornaments and lots of lights," he finally stated, not looking at Phil but watching the kids on the pond instead.  

"And what if I say that those showroom, magazine spread Christmas trees are out of the question for me?"

"Then we have a problem." 

"So you get to say everything you want, but are you even willing to hear what I want for a tree?" Phil asked shifting so he could look at Clint even if his lover refused to make eye contact with him.

"Fine. What do you want for a tree?" Clint asked through gritted teeth. 

"I want a real tree. I want to smell pine through the apartment. I want lots of lights. I want my grandmothers angel on the top and the heirloom glass bead garland. I want to use the ornaments I picked up in my travels and be able to tell you all about them."  Phil said, his words getting quieter and quieter.  

"Great. Make me feel like a heel for wanting something different."

"That's not my intention. Not in the least bit," Phil said reaching out to lay his hand on Clint's arm. "Let's see, we both want lots of lights. So that's a start."

"Yeah," Clint agreed.

"If we go upstate. Cut our own tree, keep it watered, can you live with a real tree?"

"I suppose."

"And I can show you what I have for garland and ornaments and you can chose. We can go shopping. I would like my grandmother's angel though."

Clint took a deep breath. "Yeah, okay," he agreed.

Phil smiled and slid closer to Clint. He knew they would get though this when he felt Clint's arms around his shoulder.

xxxx

He couldn't help but smile as Clint laid down in front of the tree. The cool led lights were like little spot lights around the room, on the ceiling, and on Clint's half nude body. Their tree had been a result of compromise. They had gone upstate an hour or so to a tree farm and cut their own tree.  They'd gone shopping for tons of lights and left the tree with just the lights and his grandmothers angel for a few days.  The minute Clint had see her sweet painted porcelain face he'd fallen in love with the fragile angel and put it on the tree first thing, making sure the lights highlighted her and the small chorus of miniature angels that had been packed with her. He'd shown Clint his ornaments, and a few of them had made it to the tree since they had been commemorative of an event Clint had been involved in, the rest were packed away for use another year. They had gone ornament shopping and came home with hand blown glass balls, some perfect, some flawed but all from art school student who were trying to get a start in a glass blowing profession. And in the end, the heirloom glass bead garland fit with the theme of the tree so they were used.  They'd compromised and when it was finished he sent a picture to Skye with the caption <I> the art of compromise</I> and smiled when her reply came.

Now with his lover laid out under the tree, lights dotting his body, he was going to play connect the dots with his tongue and finish unwrapping the best present he'd received all year. 

 


End file.
